Hurt
by JavaJunkie110
Summary: Takes place after 3x14.
1. Chapter 1

_**This story takes place after Stefan dropped Elena off at home in Episode 3x14 'Dangerous Liaisons'. I really don't have a definite plan on continuing this story I just had a dream about this and HAD to write it out. Hope you enjoy…and if you like it put it on alert just in case. **_

Stefan was gone. I stood on my porch for a few minutes. I hated that he wasn't letting himself feel again. I sighed then turned and headed back in the house.

I made my way up to my room. I stripped off my beautiful dress and threw on my pajama shorts and blue tank top. I loved the comfortable feeling of taking off 'dressy' clothes and getting into familiar comfortable clothes. As much as I loved the dress, I was more of a comfy clothes kind of girl.

I grabbed the maroon blanket off my chair and walked over to my bed. I got in and draped the soft blanket over me. I grabbed my phone off my nightstand and opened up a blank text message. I took a deep breath in and then let it out. I didn't even know what to say to him. I hated that look in his eyes after I said that him loving me was the problem. I didn't mean it and he needed to know that…and believe it.

'_I'm sorry. I didn't mean what I said to you tonight. We should talk."_ I scrolled through until I came across Damon's name then I hit send.

I scooted down on the bed so my head was on my pillow. I placed my cell phone beside me and stared off into space for a while. After a while of waiting for a response…I fell asleep.

My eyes slowly opened and the first thing I did was check my phone. Nothing. I sighed and figured he must still be upset and is giving me the silent treatment. I dragged myself out of bed and into the bathroom to take a hot shower.

After my shower I pulled on a pair of jeans and grabbed a blue t-shirt form my closet. I made my way downstairs and grabbed my car keys off the table. I desided that I would just go over there so I could make him listen to me.

I arrived at the Salvatore house. I let myself in like I usually did and went directly to the living room where Damon usually was with a drink in hand…even in the early morning. But the room was empty. I was a little surprised but didn't think too much of it. I turned around and headed towards the staircase. I reached his room and the door was of course closed. I knocked lightly and waited a few minutes but there was no answer. I knocked again but desided not to wait for an answer, I knew that Damon really wouldn't care if I just walked in anyway.

I pushed the door open and stepped into his room. He was laying in bed with a shirt draped over his lower half. He wasn't alone. My eyes became slightly blury and rage swam across my entire body. How could he…with her! Her blond hair fell perfectly across his pillow, and one of her long legs stuck our from the sheet. I could tell she was a wake because after a few seconds of me standing there she smiled and opened one eye. I said nothing, instead I turned around and walked out of his room before slamming the door shut. I ran down the stairs and headed to the front door. Before I could reach my hand out to grab the door knob Damon was in front of me with just a sheet wrapped low on his hips.

"What are you doing here Elena?" he asked in a very monotone voice.

I didn't want to answer him beause I wasn't 100% sure I could without sounding upset. I looked away from him and took a deep breath. "Did you really have to sleep with _her_?" I still couldn't look in his eyes. "Really Damon, she tried to _kill_ me 2 days ago!"

"Well I know how forgiving you were of Stefan when he tried to kill you so…" He said trailing off.

"Get out of my way." I said trying with all I had to hold back the tears. "I am going home."

Damon stared at me for a few seconds before slowly moving aside just enough for me to open the door and leave.

The walk from the front door to my car felt like it took forever. I got into my car and drove away the minute I turned it on. When I got to my house I turned off my car and just sat in it for a minute. After everything that we have been through how could he do that. I know that what I said to him was horrible but to sleep with Rebecca! I leaned my head back and let the tears fall from my eyes.

_**So there is my story (or possibly chapter 1)! Please review!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**I decided to go ahead and make this a chapter story! I hope you enjoy!**_

_**This chapter will loosley go along with the episode All My Children, but of course with my own twist!**_

_PREVIOUSLY:_

_Elena went to the Salvatore house the morning afte the ball to talk to Damon._

"_What are you doing here Elena?" he asked in a very monotone voice._

_I didn't want to answer him beause I wasn't 100% sure I could without sounding upset. I looked away from him and took a deep breath. "Did you really have to sleep with her?" I still couldn't look in his eyes. "Really Damon, she tried to kill me 2 days ago!"_

"_Well I know how forgiving you were of Stefan when he tried to kill you so…" He said trailing off._

"_Get out of my way." I said trying with all I had to hold back the tears. "I am going home."_

_Damon stared at me for a few seconds before slowly moving aside just enough for me to open the door and leave._

_The walk from the front door to my car felt like it took forever. I got into my car and drove away the minute I turned it on. When I got to my house I turned off my car and just sat in it for a minute. After everything that we have been through how could he do that. I know that what I said to him was horrible but to sleep with Rebecca! I leaned my head back and let the tears fall from my eyes._

**Chapter 2**

I walked into the house and head a noise in the kitchen. I was not in themood for unwanted guests; I went to check it out. Alaic was standing at the counter holding a mug that I am sure was filled with coffee.

"Ric." I said in a surprised tone.

"Morning." He said with a small smile. "Merideth gave me a ride home from the hospital."

"Oh my god. I am sorry I totally forgot I was supposed to pick you up." I said as I plopped myself down on a stool.

"Don't worry about it." He poured coffee into another mug and handed it to me. "So where are you coming from?" He asked.

I let out a small sigh. "I said something stupid to Damon last night. I went over to appoligize, and I found him…" I paused and looked away from Ric. "Not alone."

"Oh." Alaric said before taking a big sip of his coffee.

"Yea, He actually slept with Rebekah. I mean can you believe that! She tried to kill me 2 days ago and he goes off and sleeps with her because I hurt his feelings last night!"

Alaric didn't respond right away. I am sue he was trying to figure out what to say to me.

"What did you say to him?"

"Well, at the ball last night Esther wanted to see me alone and Damon was….being Damon and wouldn't let me see her without protection. So I asked Stefan to help and…he broke Damon's neck so I could get away." I paused. I could see the shock in Ric's face. "I know I feel awful about that but that isn't all of it. After he came up to me and was getting mad at me and I asked him if he was mad because I asked Stefan to help and he said no it was because he loved me and I told him that maybe that was the problem." Reliving those few moments made me feel even worse. I hated that I had hurt him like that. "I took it back right away but…it hurt him…a lot."

"You know Elena." Ric said after a big sigh. "You are the one that wanted Damon to feel and show his emotions…be more…human. You can't really get mad at him when he does. It would destroy him if anything happened to you so yes, he will do anything possible to protect you."

Alaric set his mug down on the counter and walked out of the kitchen and left me alone with my thoughts. I knew Alaric was right. I knew I had no right to be mad at Damon for wanting to keep me safe, especially since I am always the one telling him to feel. I just hate that he slept with _her_ after our fight. I took one more sip of my coffee and headed back up to my room.

I plopped down at the end of my bed and looked at my phone over by my pillow. I wondered if Damon had seen my text message yet. I leanded back and grabbed my phone and checked the screen…no new messages.

It was getting later and I still hadn't heard from him. I decided that I needed to try and appoligize again face to face. I through on my jacket and headed downstairs. I opened the door and jumped back slightly.

"Elijah." I said in a surprised tone.

"Hello Elena. I thought we might talk. Am I catching you at a bad time?"

"Um…no." I said with a small smile. "It's fine." I stepped aside to allow him room to enter.

"Actually I was thinking we could go somewhere. I wanted to show you something." He said as he pointed to his car.

I noded my head as I stepped out onto my porch and followed him to his car. The car ride was silent and I would be lying if I said I wasn't scared. I did trust Elijah but something seemed up.

He parked the car a few yards into the wooded area. He began talking about what the town looked like back when he was still human. He said that he saw his first warewolf in the area that was now my school. We walked a little more.

"Do you know this place too?' I asked as he went ahead of me a little.

"I do. Below us is a tavern I used to play in as a boy. It connects with tunnels that spread across the entire area. We used them to protect ourselves from the wolves" He was quiet for a little while. "I like you Elena. You remind me of qualities I admired long before my mother turned us."

"It's getting late. I should probably be getting…" I was cut off. Almost like he didn't even realize I had said anything.

"It's not in your nature to be decetful and yet when I asked about your meeting with my mother….you lied to my face.' He siad not even bothering to look at me.

I was shocked, I couldn't believe that he knew. He finally looked over at me and I blurted out another lie. "It's not true."

"I can hear your heartbeat. It jumps when your being dishonest. You lied at the ball and your lieing now."

"I am so sorry Elijah." I said. I had to tell him the truth. "I thought your mother wanted to kill Klaus. And she dose but she also wants to kill you all." Elijah looked away. I knew he was hurt. "I am so sorry, I didn't want this…I just wish there was something I could do to help you."

He looked away again. "The one thing I have learned during my time here on earth is be careful what you wish for."

Elijah stompted on the ground and it fell through. He grabbed me and he jumped down into the tunnel with me.

He was gone before I could even catch my breath. It was too high to try to climb out. I pulled out my phone but couldn't get any kind of signal. I was screwed. I remembered him saying that it was connected with tunnels all around the area so I decided to try and see if I could find another way out.

I started to walk and saw a light so decided to head that way. Rebekah appeared in front of me.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I asked annoyed.

"Well hello to you Elena. I am here to babysit you and if you try to run I get to kill you." She siad with a smile.

"It's not my fault your mom wants to kill you." I said in a slightly shaky voice.

"Just sit down and shut up before I ruin this whole plan by ripping your pretty little head off."

I backed up until my knees hit a rock and then slowly sat down not taking my eyes off Rebekah. I had no idea how long it had been, or what exactly I was waiting for and I was positive Rebekah had no intention on telling me.

Rebekah collapsed on the ground. I wasn't sure what was going on but I decided to take my chances and run for it. I didn't get far before I heard her calling my name. I started to run faster and I saw the cave the vampires couldn't enter so I ran for it. I made it to the cave and took a seat on the rock near Esther's coffin.

"You little bitch." Rebekah said before trying to get into the cave. "What the hell?" She said confused.

"Sorry, no vampires allowed." I said with a small smile.

A few minutes later she returned with gasoline and matches. She threw the gasoline on me and in varous spots in the cave then lit the match.

"So you can come out or…burn."

"Are you crazy?" I asked. She through the match at a far puddle of gasoline. I paused to calm myself down a bit. "Look I know you want to get back at me for hurting your feelings but if you kill me now and you are still alive in the morning…you don't get to make me suffer anymore and that is what you want right. I mean that is why you slept with Damon…to get back at me."

She laughed. "Why would sleeping with Damon hurt you. You don't want him."

I couldn't answer that without admiting what I was trying to keep hidden. I didn't want to be Katherine and I wasn't going to let her make me feel awful for caring about Damon.

Rebekah walked off and the fire eventually went out. I sat back down my the coffin and leaned my head back and waited.

A while later she apperead at the entrance. "You can leave now. Your boys fixed the problem."

"What happened? What did they do?" I asked nervous about who had to die this time for me to be saved.

"Damon turned your witch friend's mom into a vampire."

"What?" I asked. I felt like I was going to collapse. Poor Bonnie, how could Damon do something like this. I knew how…to save me. He would do anything to save me, including having me hate him.

Rebekah was gone by the time I came out of my thoughts so I made my way out of the cave. I thought about going to see Bonnie but I knew I was probably one of the last people in the world she wanted to see. My phone vibrated, I had about 20 voicemails from Damon, Stefan and Alaric all wondering where I was. I opened a new text message and wrote _'Rebekah let me go, I am on my way home._' I selected Alaric, Damon, and Stefan's names and hit send.

When I arrived at my house I headed upstairs to my room and started to unbutton my jacket. It was such a long and bad day all I wanted to do was take a hot shower and climb into my warm bed. When I got into my room Damon was sitting on the bench in front of my window looking down at his feet.

**PLEASE REVIEW! I AM WORKING ON CHAPTER 3 NOW SO I HOPE TO HAVE IT UP TOMORROW NIGHT! I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER, I KNOW IT WAS VERY SIMILAR TO THE LAST EPISODE BUT THE NEXT CHAPTER IS OBVIOUSLY ALL ME AND WILL BE ALL DAMON/ELENA!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is Chapter 3…I hope you enjoy it! **

**Chapter 3**

"What are you doing here?" I asked in a soft voice.

"You were kidnapped all afternoon by someone you killed a few weeks ago. I wanted to make sure you were OK." He said simply as he looked up at me. I could see the worry in his eyes.

I let a small smile excape my lips. "I am fine." I paused. "Rebekah told me about Bonnie's mom. What happened?"

"Esther was channeling the Bennett line to hep with the ritual to kill her kids. We had to sever the line so she wouldn't have the power to kill them…or Rebekah would have killed you. Stefan and I decided it was the only way." He paused. "I'll leave." He said as he got up off the bench. He walked by me and headed for the door.

"Damon wait." I said turning around to see him. "Why did you do it…and not Stefan." I shrugged off my jacket and took off my scarf.

"Only one of us had to be the bad guy tonight." He gave me a fake smile. "And we all know I am way better at it then my little brother."

I stood there not saying a word. He didn't come out and say it but I knew he did it so I wouldn't have another reason to hate Stefan.

"Your not a bad guy." I said softly. "Did you get my text message last night?" I asked as I looked away from him.

"I did. And it was unnecessary, you don't have to appoligize, you were right."

"I was not right!" I said with probably more anger behind it than I had intended. "I didn't mean what I said and I shouldn't have gotten so mad that you were trying to protect me." I sat down at the end of my bed. "I just want him gone, Damon. I want to go back to having a normal life without having to worry about when Klaus will need more of my blood to create more hybrids."

"I know. I want him gone too." He said softly. "I just don't want to loose you in the process." He paused. "I will let you get some rest." He turned towards the door.

"Damon." I said. He stopped and turned to look at me. "Are…we…OK?" I asked in a quiet voice.

He smiled but it wasn't his normal happy smile, I could tell because he still had the saddness in his eyes. "Yea…we're fine."

I didn't believe him. Not completely anyway. He walked out of my room and a few minutes later I heard the front door close. I sighed and decided to go take my hot shower.

The shower calmed me, like it usually did. After I dried off I pulled on some pajama shorts and a tank. I grabbed my strawberry scented lotion and headed back to my room. I pulled back the blankets on my bed, got in andrubbed some lotion on my legs and arms.

It didn't take me long to fall asleep, I guess I wasn't surprised…it had been a long day.

It had been almost two weeks since Elijah had kidnapped me and Damon had turned Bonnie's mom. Other then Bonnie's mom going through transistion, and Bonnie learning to deal not much else has happened. Elijah, Klaus and Rebekah have been pretty quiet. As far as I know Damon and Rebekah hadn't had anymore sleepovers, it still bothered me that he ran off and slept with her but I was really too bust feeling horible about what I said to him to even think about it much. Damon was avoiding me. When he had to be around me he wouldn't say much to me.

It was really starting to drive me crazy. It was around 2 in the morning and as usual I couldn't fall asleep because all I could think about is how I screwed up two weeks ago. I sighed and grabbed my cell phone.' I hit send Every night I thought about texting him but never did it. I decided to suck it up and text him. _'Hey, I can't sleep. I know you are still upset with me and it is driving me crazy.' _I hit send and laid my head back down on my pillow.

A few minutes later my phone vibrated and lit up. A small smile cae across my face. I guess I was happy he didn't just ignore my message.

'_I am not upset with you Elena. Go to sleep. Sweetdreams ;)'_

I hit reply while shaking my head. _'Please don't lie to me. You barely speak to me anymore, I can tell something is wrong.'_

'_I am not having this conversation via text.'_

'_Then come over, I am not going to sleep anytime soon.' _I hit send and waited for a reply but didn't get one. Instead he was standing in my room by my window. My room was dark so all I could really make out was his silhouette.

"Hey." I said in just above a whisper. I sat up a bit so my back was against my headboard. "Thanks for coming by, I hope I wasn't bothering you."

"You weren't bothering me." He said simply. He walked closer to me and I scootched over. He sat at the edge of the bed and had a serious look on his face. "I appoligize if you feel that I am still upset with you."

"I am not imagining it Damon. I know something is going on."

"You are better off with out me." He said softly.

"What…what are you talking about?" I asked confused. "If this is about Stefan…" I started but I was cut off.

"It's not about Stefan. You are probably better off without him too if I am being completely honest. Elena, you want a human life. Neither of us can give you that." He wasn't even looking at me which was unlike him…he usually always looked me in the eyes when talking, especially about something important.

"Damon stop it." I said in the whispered tone that I had used since he walked into my room. "All of the sudden we can't be friends?" I asked trying my hardest not to fall apart at the idea.

"I am in love with you Elena. It makes it a little difficult to just be friends with you." He said as he bowed his head down and looked at his hands.

"I kissed you back, Damon. Don't you think that means something?" I had no idea where I was going with that statement but I just felt like it needed to be said.

"Elena, I don't even want to think that you could possibly feel something for me. I was wrong…it isn't right. You deserve to get married, have a family, grow old." He said looking off into space.

"Damon." My eyes were filled with tears, one fell from my left eye. "Where is all of this coming from?" I asked. I couldn't hide the hurt in my voice anymore, and I really didn't care at this point…he had to of known this would upset me.

"Klaus said something to me. I didn't believe him at first…but it makes sence."

"What the hell does Klaus have to do with any of this? What did he say to you, Damon?" I asked. I pushed the blankets off me and knelt beside him. I pulled his face towards me so I could look into his eyes. "Tell me." I said.

"It dosen't matter." He said.

"Of course it matters!" I paused to calm down a bit. "Damon, you have been my rock these past few months, I told you I don't know what I would do if you weren't here. If you are going to tell me you can't be in my life anymore there better be a damn good reason…and I want to know!"

"Klaus just mentioned that being caught in the middle of me and stefan would either get you killed or turned." He paused. "I don't want that for you. I want you to have the life you deserve."

"Well Klaus, I am sure is just looking out for Klaus. He just wants to make sure that the Petrova line continues." I got off the bed and stood in front of Damon. "I don't know what I want yet, Damon. But I do know that I don't want to loose you. You are an extremley important part of my life and I couldn't handle not having you there."

He was quiet for a while. He lifted up his hand to my cheek and gently rubbed his tumb back and forth. "You should get some sleep. I promise I am not angry with you."

"Will you stay?" I asked softly.

"Elena…" he said in a 'that's not a good idea' tone.

"Please?" I asked with a small smile. Damon smiled back and looked away. I knew he caved. I climbed back into bed and under the blankets. Damon laid down next to me, above the blankets. He crossed his ankles and placed his hands on his stomach. "Good night Damon." I said before closing my eyes.

"Good night Elena." He said softly.

**HOPE YOU ENJOYED THE CHAPTER! PLEASE REVIEW…I _LOVE_ READING THEM!**


End file.
